La vida en un universo paralelo
by Zara-y-Slaiser
Summary: Es un universo paralelo a la serie de transformers Prime,por lo cual es casi una forma mia de reacer esa serie,alguna que otra cosa sera fiel a la realidad de la serie original,transformers NO me pertence,no recomiendo que aquel que sea depresivo la lea,hare que Starscream lo pase muy maaaal,psicologicamente hablando.
1. Chapter 1

Abvertencia:Humor "ilogico" segun Shockwave o conocido aqui como "ciclope de mierda",esto es una parodia de Transformers Prime,donde algnas cosas no tienen sentido,saldran algunos de mis OCs como Slaiser y Layer,primos de Starscream.

Starscream se acabara renombrando por que le sale de la Spark y no es un soldado Seeker es de otro tipo,ademas es ambidiestro.

Megatron tambien se renombrara mas adelante por un extraño suceso.

Varios personajes sufren mutaciones y cambia su estado fisico y su forma de ser radicalmete.

Me da igual lo que me digan pienso ecribir esta hisoria hasta el final,aunque tarde añs pero la escribire.

Siento las falta de ortografia.

Transformers no me perteneciera las series serian mas fantasticas y humoristicas...locas

-Capitulo 1 Al principio:

Hola,me llamo Maximus,aunque antes no era conocido asi,antes me decian Starscream.Y si soy un cibertoniano,o transformer,o como quiera que los humanos nos llameis,empezare por cuando me llamaba Starscream,dos ciclos antes de la gran guerra que asolo y destruyo era parte de los escuadrones secretos de exterminadores mestizos conocidos como los "Skyergear"...si os preguntais,si,soy mestizo,una opica roja y otra azul,gracias a un riguroso entrenamiento mental logre manipular el color azul y convertirlo en rojo para poder entrar a sevir a las tropas de Megatron o Mierdatron como yo siempre le dije y le dire.

Como hiba diciendo,dos ciclos antes de la guerra fui a presentarme como soldado voluntario decepticon,era un infiltrado,un espia,debia informar a los mios los cuales salieron de cibertron ciclos antes de la guerra,como buen infiltrado tenia un expediente con grandes logros falsos como tapadera,no espere que me aceptaran,fui llamado por el ex-gladiador lider de los decepticons Megatron;cuando llegue a la sala del trono de su nave pude verle,era sombrio,feo y con aspecto de poca inteligecia,lo que mi mente podia captar de su mente era oscuridad pura,maldad;me recorrio un escalofrio al pensar en los viles actos que el ex-gladiador hubiera hecho y hara,tanta muerte,destruccion y desolacio para nada...ya sabia desde el pricipio que era una causa perdida,que la guerra acabaria con el genocidio de nuestra especie.

-Entonces,¿eres tu el voluntario?-Me pregunto.

-Si señor-Me limite a asentir

Sonrió,algo que me helo el energon,su sonrisa escupia maldad.-Me alegra saber que has elegido nuestro bando,creeme,te ira mejor...¿Cual es tu nombre solado?

-Starscream señor-Respondi automaticamente,solo queria irme de aquella sala,era asfixiante notar tanta maldad alrededor,tuve que acostumbrarme a la sensacion de incomodidad que me provocaba tanto odio e ira en acumulados alli.

Tras un silencio que me pareio eterno decidi hablar,ese tipo me daba miedo.

-¿Cuando puedo empezar con mi trabajo?-Pregunté con unas ganas horrible de irme de alli,esa sala era incomoda a nivel mental.

-Mañana soldado,iremos a un encuentro con los autobots,ellos creeran que es pacifico pero en realidad es una trampa,mañana te explicara Soundwave lo que debes hacer,puedes retirarte-Hizo un gesto con la mano para que me fuera.

Sali de la sala acompañado por Soundwave el cual me llevo hasta mi habitacion,antes de que pudiera entrar a instalarme me explico el largo y aburrido plan,lo escuhe pacientemente,aunque no soportaba su voz,espere a que terminara de explicarmelo,cuando termino me limite a asentir y entrar en mi habitacion,empeze a poner mis cosas en la habitacion,no era muy grande pero era acogedora,una mesa de recarga pensada para un solo individuo,dos estanterias,una pequeña mesa con tres cajones y un de instalarme revise mi reloj,estaba anocheciendo,yo me encontraba cansado asi que decidi hecharme un rato antes de ir al comedor de la nave para cenar,acomode mis alas y me tumbe en la mesa de recarga,abri mi buzon de mensajes de mi comunicador,el cual llevo puesto en forma de brazalete,empeze a leer los mensajes de mis amigos y familiares,algunos me preguntaban que como hiba la mision de infiltrado,conteste que bien,cuando me aburri apague mi brazalete,revise la hora otra vez,ya era de noche,me levante y decidi ir a cenar al comerdor el cual estaba abierto siempre.

En el comedor me sirvieron energon y algo de aceite,me sente en una mesa alejada del resto,empeze a ingerir mi racion de energon,los otro soldados pasaban por mi lado,algunos me miraban y cuchicheaban sobre mi,hasta que un eradicon decidio sentarse enfrente mia.

-Hola,me llamo Steve.-Si el eradicon hubiera podido expresar sentimientos habria estado sonriendome todo el rato,parecia majo.

-No me importa-Respondi cortante,no queria hacer amigos alli.-Dejame en paz.

-¿Porque?¿Como te llamas?¿Eres nuevo?¿Neseitas que te enseñen la base?

Le mire de la forma mas aterradora que pude,creo que le asuste,se callo de repente y empezo a injerir su energon,por lo visto no le asuste lo suficiente como para que se fuera,algo me hizo responder a algunas de sus preguntas,talvez la culpa de saber que habia asustado a alguien que solo queria ser amable.

-Me llamo Starscream y si,soy nuevo...y no,no nesecito que me enseñen la base.

-Vale.-El Eradicon siguio injiriendo su energon y no volvio ha hablar,pero parecia mas tranquilo.

Despues de cenar,fui a mi habitacion,escuche musica para relajarme durante un largo rato,hata que me entro sueño,apague la musica,me acomode en la mesa de recarga,apague las opticas y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Soñe con cibertron antes de la guerra,cuando yo era pequeño,un ciclo que recuerdo a la perfeccion de mi vida,un fin de siglo en el que nos reunimos toda la familia y lo celebramos a lo grande,recuerdo que me meti en un lio con mis primos Slaiser y Layer,y mis amigos Thundercraker y Skywarp;por aquel entonces no sabiamos que estaba mal prender fuego a un convoy militar.

Desperte,mejor dicho el depertador me desperto,lo apague y me prepare para mi primera mision con los "tontocons"...suspire,no me gustaba ese trabajo y solo era el primer dia alli,fui a comedor a desayunar,llegue un poco temprano,ya pues solo estaban alli Megatron,Soundwave,Shockwave,el medico llamado Knockout,su ayudante llamado Breakdown y un pequeño grupo de vehicons y erradicons,me sente en mi mesa,lejana del resto pero con buena vista de todo el comedor,empeze a injerir mi racion de energon;el erradicon del otro dia se acerco a mi,esta vez me pidio permiso para sentarse,asenti,se sento enfrente de mi y empezo a injerir su energon.

-Buenos dias-Me dijo alegremente.

-Buenos dias...-Respondi a su saludo,no me dijo nada mas,cuando termine de injerir mi energon fui al angar para esperar a los que iramos al encuentro con los autobots.

Poco a poco Megatron,Soundwave,Shockwave y 10 erradicons llegaron al angar,la nave nos dejo cerca del punto de encuentro,

empezamos a caminar hacia el punto de encuento,cuando llegamos todo estaba tranquilo,los autobots tardaron un rato mas en llegar,cuando llegaron,Megatron se puso enfrente de Optimus,Shockwave de Utra Magnus,Soundwave de Bumblebee y yo enfrente de un autobot llamado Prowl,los 10 erradicons se quedaron detras esperando alguna orden.

Estuvimos un largo rato en silencio,hasta que Megatron embistio a Optimus tirandolo al suelo,susecivamente los demas empezamos a pelear con nuestros oponentes,yo esquivaba cada golpe y disparo de los autobots,devolviendo los que podia,para nuestra mala suerte los autobots ya se esperaban una tampa por nuestra parte y uno de ellos coloco minas lan oche anterior,empezaron a sonar las explosiones,una me tiro hacia atras dandole a oportunidad al autobot llamado Prowl de matarme,vacilo durante una fraccion de segundos,mas que suficiente para que pudiera lanzarle uno de mis cuchillos,dandole en la cabeza,su cuerpo inerte callo hacia atras,saque mi cuchillo de su cabeza y mire para ver quien nesecitaba ayuda,en ese instante vi como Megatron habia sido derribado y Optimus estaba apunto de dispararle,no es que al resto le fuera mejor,pero decidi ayudarle a el para ganarme su confianza,active mi guadaña y mi espada las cuales llevaba en el sitio donde antes habia habido unos misiles los cules no nesecito,encare a Optimus ante la atonita mirada de algunos de los presentes,mi espada choco contra la del Prime y con un veloz y certero movimiento de mi mano derecha con la cual empuñaba mi guadaña perfore el costado del Prime,este hizo una mueca de dolor ocultada por su mascara,vacile unos instantes y un disaro me lanzo hacia atras,los autobots huyeron llevandose el cuerpo de su difunto compañero;ayude a Megatron a levantarse,el cual todavia estaba sorprendido al igual que los demas.

Ya en la nave,los que sobrevivims a ese encuentro estabamos siendo atendidos por el medico.

-A si que aparte de salvar a Lord Meatron has matado a un autobot,has encarado al mismisimo Prime,le has herido y has salido casi ileso!? Y es tu primer dia?!-Pregunto el medico sorprendido mientras reparaba una herida en mi brazo.

-Asi es...-Me limite a reponder.

-Wow cualquiera diria que eres un asesino profesional.-Dijo el medico impresionado.

-¿Es de asesino profesional lanzar un cuchillo a la cabeza de un autobot,no fallar y matarlo?-Pregunte.

Los alli presentes,Knockout,Megatron,Soundwave,Breakdown y algunos vehicons me miraron con cara de "are you fucking kidding me?".

-Supongo que habra sido la suerte...¿No?-Pregunte rompiendo el silencio que yo mismo inicie.

Despue de que me repararan fui al comedor,pedi mi racion y me fui a mi habitacion,no queria tener que contestar a las preguntas de los individuos de la base,el rumor de lo que hice se extendio mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz,tome mi racion de energon en mi cuarto y me fui a recargar,no queria ni escuchar musica,entre en recarga poco despues de acostarme,estaba cansado,solo queria olvidar que habia matado a alguien que probablemente era una buena persona,que tendria familia,amigos y una vida...al igual que yo.

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers no me pertenece,siento las faltas de ortografia.

Esta es la primera aparicion de Slaiser,aunque no se quede mucho tiempo,el habla de una forma rara,como si tuviera acento de una mezcla de idiomas,utiliza mucho la "i",la "z",la "k" y la "j"

Capitulo 2 Mutando.

Despues del encuentro con los autobots hubo muchos otros encuentros,todos acababan en pelea y bajas para ambos bandos,

en cada batalla hibamos destruyendo lentamente nuestro hogar,hasta que un dia se hizo inhabitable,los recursos como el energon se agotaron,por eso nos vimos forzados todos,autobots y decepticons a abandonar Cibertron...

Milenios mas tarde de haber abandonado Cibertron nuestra nave entro en la orbita de un planeta,de vuestro planeta,la Tierra.

Fuimos despertando de la hibernacion poco a poco,recuerdo que el primero en despertar fue Shockwave pues cuando yo desperte su capsula estaba vacia y el no estaba,el segundo fue Megatron,yo fui el tercero,Soundwave el cuarto,luego el resto despertaron el mismo dia.

-Las camaras de hibernacion estan rotas,se han hido estropeando,por lo visto un proyectil alcanzo la nave dañando los controles...-Shockwave solto un discurso del cual solo recuerdo el principio.

-¡Me aburro!-Dije interrumpiendole,algunos vehicons y el medico rieron por lo bajo.

-Soldado Starscream,no vuelva a interrumpirme.-Replico el ciclope.-O me vere obligado a silenciarle.

No me gusto un nada esa amenaza.-¿A si? ¿Como?-Le respondi desafiante.

-Asi.-Me lanzo un puñetazo a la cara,menudo idiota,se pensaba que podia golpearme,agarre su puño y le lanze por el aire,dejandole en el suelo,se levanto y me miro durante un par de minutos,luego volvio a hablar.-Tu fuerza es inusual,sobretodo en mecanismos tan delgados como tu,es ilogico que seas tan fuerte.

-Pero lo soy y te jodes.-Conteste con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Despues del pequeño altercado Shockwave se limito a repartir los datapads con las tareas que habia que llevar a cabo,

note Megatron solo se dedicaba a observar lo que yo hacia y mi forma de tratar a los demas,nunca intervenia cuando me peleaba con algun superior,me daba yuyu intentar adivinar sus pensamientos;su mirada era extraña,no era la mirada de un pervertido,ni la de alguien furioso,era la misma mirada que pone un cientifico que estudia las reacciones de su experimento mutante al relacionarse con el entorno;no me gustaba nada que me observara tanto,era agobiante.

Volvi a mi habitacion,no me encontraba muy bien,estaba algo mareado y me dolia la cabeza,empeze a leer el datapad que Shockwave me entrego,despues de un rato leyendo me empeze a encontrar peor,sufri varios mareos y fuertes dolores de cabeza,me levante,tire el datapad a un lado y me encamine a la sala medica,nesecitaba acerme una revision,aunque desde que me inyectaron un suero en la base de los Skyergear empeze a sufrir mareos y dolores,no me dijeron lo que era solo que me haria mas fuerte,sali al pasillo y camine hacia la sala medica,a medio camino no pude avanzar mas,empeze a sentirme debil,confuso,mareado,inestable;empece a vomitar energon y otras mezclas de fluidos,me deje caer contra la pared del pasillo,apenas me quedaban fuerzas para moverme;minutos despues Megatron se topo conmigo,yo estaba tumbado sobre un charco de vomito,perdi el conocimiento.

Desperte en la sala medica,Megatron observaba a un lado mientras Knockout se dedicaba a ponerme inyecciones.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-Pregunto el exgladiador.

-...no lo se...-Fue mi unica respuesta aunque me hacia una idea de lo que pudo ser no quise mencionarlo.

-Pues algo habra tenido que ser,te hecho un escaner completo y tu estas bien,no hay anomalias presentes en tu estructura interna,¿Has ingerido algo que te halla provocado esa respuesta negativa?-Pregunto Knockout.

-No...-Me limite a responder,estaba cansado,ultimamente empeze a tener "ataques" como este pero las otras veces no vomite.

-No eres muy hablador,¿eh?-Comento el medico.

-No he venido ha hablar,he venido a trabajar.-En eso momento solo queria acabar con la con versacion y que me dejasen,asi podria llamar a mi primo,el sabe mas sobre lo que me inyectaron que yo.-Me puedo ir ya...¿Verdad?

-No.-Antes de que Knockout contestara que si Megatron se adelanto negandome la retirada.

-Pero señor el ya esta bien.-Replico el medico.

-Pero yo he dicho que no y es que no.-Me miro a mi y luego al medico.-Es una orden,quedate aqui y que Knockout te haga mas revisiones.

Cuando Megatron se fue de la sala no pude evitar escaparme,en cuanto Knockout se giro yo ya no estaba en la camilla,me deslice por los pasillos con la velocidad,el sigilo y la destreza de un ninja,para algo fui entrenado por asesinos y que otros "yos" de otras dimensiones son estupidos,maricas y retrasados,la gran mayoria,yo soy una de las pocas excepciones que no tuvo la misma o parecida educacion que los otros "yoes",ya os contare que paso cuando los conocimos,otro dia,cuando acabe de contaros como he llegado a ser quien soy.

Entre en mi habitacion,encendi mi brazalete y llame al bueno de mi primo Slaiser.

-Vamos contesta...-Espere por un largo rato a que contestara.

-Ziiiii? Diguiameeee?-Por fin contesto,suspire.

-Lo que me inyectasteis...¿que carajos es?-Intente no parecer alterado.

-Porkie prejuntias?-Fue la respuesta que obtuve despues de un minuto de silencio.

-Porque he empezado a sufrir "ataques",en un principio solo eran mareos y bajones de energia,pero ahora he empezado a vomitar.-Queria una respuesta...

-Bien,eizo ez normial,ez la primiera piarte del kiambio.-...Eso es lo que obtuve,una respuesta.

-¿Cambio?-Su respuesta me genero mas dudas que las que aclararo.

-Ziii kiambio,tu orjainizmo iesta kiambiando,en otriaz pialabriaz ieztaz mutiando.-Dijo con su tipico tono alegre y su acento de subnormal.

-Tio,¿porque hablas "azi"?No es gracioso...¿Y como que estoy mutando?-

-Nio,efiectiviamente nio es jraziozo,es un probleima muy jriave,ke creez quie hablio azi piorke zi? Y zi,ieztaz mutiando,yio yia piaze por ezia fazie aintez ke tiu, tie konviertiez o zi viaz a pieor mie lliamaz-Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de colgar.

-Maldito...retrasado...-Apague mi brazalete y me deje caer en mi mesa de recarga,cerre las opticas y me dormi.

Empeze a soñar,estaba en un gran desierto,empeze a caminar,parecia no tener fin o tal vez yo daba vueltas en circulos,me aburri de caminar y me transforme,he de admitir que mi forma alternativa no me gustaba mucho,pero era mas rapido volar que caminar,vole en linea recta durante lo que a mi me parecio una eternidad;hasta que llegue a un sitio,una torre que vi en un video de musica humano,creo que el video se llamaba "Linkin Park-In The End" me encanto la torre que se erigia justo delante de mi era una replica exacta a la del video,solo que mas grande,subi a lo mas alto y...¿a que no adivinais a quien encontre alli?...a mi mismo,pero no era exactamente yo;mis pies eran garras articuladas capaces de agarrarse a cualquier superficie,de mi cabeza salian dos cuernos a los lados del que yo ta tenia,de la parte de atras de mi cabeza salian una especie de espinas que eran suaves como el pelo humano pero que se erizaban y cortaban si mi otro yo se sobresaltaba,tenia cuatro grandes alas como las de los demonios las cuales tenian una serie de tres pinchos que salian al final de estas,juraria que podria volar igual que los pajaros terrestres,sin nesecidad de transformarme o de usar propulsores;de mi espalda salian tres largas colas parecidas a las de los escorpiones,expulsaban liquido corrosivo,ese otro yo era mucho mas alto que yo,mas alto que Megatron o que Optimus,al igual que yo "el" llevaba una guadaña en el brazo izquierdo y una espada en el brazo derecho,llevaba un rifle de francotirador en la espalda y varias metralletas y pistolas en los costados,su brazo derecho ademas estaba dotado de un dispositivo que probablemente funcionase como arma secundaria,rastreador o comunicador...y lo que mas me impresiono fue que "el" hiba pintado de blanco entero,tenia varias marcas o "tatuajes" como decis vosotros de color negro...y sus opticos,uno azul y otro rojo,iguales que los mios,con la simple diferencia de que sus opticos tenian trazas grices separando los colores originales.

Se acerco a mi,tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder mirarme a los opticos.

-Despierta y lucha...nunca olvides lo que eres,un mestizo,hijo de mestizos,hijos de mestizos...-No articulo una sola palabra,todas ellas resonaron en mi mente,era como si no le hiciera falta hablarme;bueno eso es comprensible,era un sueño y eramos la misma "persona".


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capitulo mas,Megatron sospecha algo,Starscream va a peor y Slaiser saldra en persona en este capitulo,si alguien no entiende lo que dice Slaiser que me lo diga y pondre textos entre parentesis con lo que dice Slaiser,doy gracias a los dioses que todavia esta historia no tenga Haters porculeros,si alguien no entiende algo que yo escriba es porque soy Española y del español al argentino hay palabras que cambian o no tienen el mismo signifacado.  
>Se me olvido decir que la nave de Slaiser posee tecnologia de los señores del tiempo y es mas grande por dentro,por fuera es de grande como la mitad de la nave decepticon,la nave de Slaiser se llama "El Lazarus";si pudieran decirme como se llamaba la nave decepticon,gracias.<br>Os dejo con el capitulo.  
>_<p>Capitulo 3 De gorrion a aguila.<p>

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitacion,haia dormido unas 11 horas tierra,hubo un ataque autobot a una mina de energon por eso no vino nadie a despertarme,hasta ahora,podia escuchar los gritos de un eradicon al otro lado de la puerta,creo que era Steve que vino a avisarme de que Megatron estaba furioso conmigo por no hacer caso de su orden de que me quedara en la sala medica,fui a abrir la puerta y antes de que pudiera abrirla escuche los pasos de Megatron,el cual se acercaa furioso,empujo al Erradicon...digo a Steve,a un lado tirandole al suelo,golpeo la puerta con fuerza y grito mi nombre varias veces.

-¡STARSCREAAAAM SAAAL!-Aporreo la puerta

-¡YA VOY NO SOY SORDO!-Su grito era tan fuerte que tuve que gritar yo tambien para que me escuchara;abri la puerta,el exgladiador estaba algo maltrecho despues de la batalla que tuvo contra los autobots para recuperar el control de la mina de energon,su mirada transmitia furia.

-PORQUE RAZON NO TE HAS QUEDADO EN LA SALA MEDICA!?-Volvio a gritarme.

-PORQUE YA ESTOY BIEN MIERDATRON!-Me cabreo tanto su forma de hablarme que no pude evitar insultarle.

-¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?-Mi insulto le cabreo mas,Steve se escondio detras de una pared y se dedico a observar.

-¿QUE COMO TE HE LLAMADO? VALLA PARECE QUE EL UNICO SORDO AQUI ERES TU! te he llamado...¡MIIIIIEEEEERDAAAATROOOOON! PORQUE ERES UN MIERDA.-Al decir esto un puñetazo me lanzo hacia el pasillo izquierdo.

No me dio tiempo a levantarme cuando una patada me lanzo todavia mas lejos,por extraño que pareciera apenas note dolor,me levante y una lluvia de golpes callo sobre mi,cuando paro de golpearme yo estava tumbado de lado en el suelo,puso su pierna sobre mis alas aplastandolas,tuve un acto reflejo y le clave mis garras en su otra pierna,mis sentidos de guera me decian que contraatacara y eso hize,tire de su pierna tirandole al suelo,retrocedi,me puse de pie,espere a que Megatron se levantara e intentara volver a atacarme,esta vez yo estaba preparado,esquive un puñetazo,lanze una patada alta haciendole retroceder,me lanzo un derechazo,esquive el puñetazo y agarre su brazo,utilizando toda mi fuerza le aplique una llave,retorciendo su brazo hacia atras e inmovilizandole.

-No puedes ganarme,yo no quiero pelea,solo quiero que me dejeis todos en paz,se cuidarme solo,te voy a soltar.-Solte a Megatron,este se dio la vuelta y retrocedio dos pasos,no podia ocultar su cara de asombro.

-Como es posible...?-Fue lo unico que Megatron logro decir despues de un rato de silencio.-Pero si eres un palillo comparado conmigo...¿como es que tienes mas fuerza que yo?-Megatron no cabia en su asombro;yo conocia mis limites y sabia que mi fuerza era menor a la de Megatron por lo cual tambien quede extrañado aunque disimule mi asombro.

-A mi no me preguntes...pregutale a Primus,a lo mejor el te da una explicacion.-La ultima frase me salio sarcastica,rei para mis adentros.

Despues de eso Megatron no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse a la sala medica,como dije antes el ya estaba herido,a lo mejor por eso le gane,le vi de alejarse,cuado estuve seguro de que ya se habia ido camine de vuelta a mi habitacion,Steve salio de detras de una pared y me miro.

-¿Co-como has hecho eso?-Se notava en su voz que estaba sorprendido pues lo haia visto todo.

-Haciendolo...-Siento que mi yo de antes diga tan pocas cosas,era un pelin amargado por aquel entonces.

-Eso no es una respuesta coherente.-Dijo el erradicon.

-Para mi si...-Conteste a su replica.

-¿Nesecitas que te reparen? Yo puedo,estoy estudiando medicina.-Pregunto observando mis heridas.-No son muy graves pero si no se reparan podrian tener consecuencias nefastas.

-No...-La verdad es que el dolor que habia soportado durante la pelea me vino todo de golpe,tenia varios rasvuños y pequeños cortes en los brazos y las alas,si hiba a la sala medica corria peligro de volver a encontrarme con Megatron,pero si no hiba mi estado podria ir a peor;despues de un minuto de pensarlo tuve que aceptar-...vale.

Me dijo que esperara en mi habitacion que el hiba a por unas herramientas,volvio a los 10 minutos,yo le esperaba sentado en una silla,entro en mi habitacion y miro alrededor,miro mis posters de grupos tanto humanos como cibertronianos de Rock N' Roll,vio mi estante de armas ocupado en su malloria por mi coleccion de dagas,un par de guadañas,una katana,dos espadas y varias armas a distancia.

-Bonita habitacion.-Comento.

-Calla y arreglame...y rapidito,que tengo cosas que hacer.-Me desesperaba que los medicos se entretenieran en gilipolleces.

-Vale.-Respondio encendiendo el material medico.

Empezo soldando las heridas de mis brazos,reparo algunas abolladuras en mis costados,el problema vino a la hora de reparar mis alas.

-Ten cuidado,podrias estropearmelas en vez de arreglarlas.-Se tonaba en mi tono de voz que estaba nervioso,no me gustaba que me tocaran las alas y menos un desconocido,pero no tenia mas opciones,intente traquilizarme.

Empezo a soldar con cuidado las heridas en mis alas,quiera uno o no eso dolia,me aguante el dolor y reze a todos las figuras religiosas que conocia para que acabara pronto de repararme;a los veinte minutos mas o menos termino,me levante y me mire en un espejo,la verdad es que el Erradicon habia hecho un buen trabajo,Steve recogio las herramientas y se dispuso a marcharse,no me dirijio ni una palabra,algo raro en el pues era bastante hablador,me gire y le pare.

-Gracias...-No estava acostumrado a dar las gracias.

-No tienes porque darmelas,yo solo he ayudado a un superior.-Respondio,parecia mas alegre,se fue.

Yo ya tenia un rango mas alto cuando llegamos a la Tierra,mas alto que el de Knockout pero mas bajo que el de Soundwave o Shockwave.

Sali de la nave decepticon y fui a dar una vuelta,la suerte me sonrio al no tropezarme con Megatron en el trayecto de salida,me fui volando,me aleje bastante;despues de cuatro largas horas volando a una velcidad lenta mis radares captaron una señal enemiga cercana,aterrize y volvi a mi forma robot,me escondi detras de una pared de rocas y escuche.

-Que aburrido es esto.-Dijo un autobot rojo con cuernos,su nombre era Cliffjumper.-Todas las patrullas son iguales.

-Cliff sabes que si no patrullamos los decepticons tendran mas posibilidades de atacarnos por sorpresa.-Reprocho una femina de color azul con tonos rosas,su nombre era Arcee.

Siguieron conversando un rato mas hasta que captaron una señal,mi señal,el autobot Rojo se acerco hacia donde yo estava escondido,cuando se acerco lo suficiente salte sobre el y la apunte.

-Como dispares lo mato,femina.-Apunte a la cabeza del autobot rojo.

-Valla,valla un decepticon,como no.-Dijo el autobot rojo mirandome.

Me lanzo un puñetazo y sali hacia atras,algo hiba mal,ese autobot no debia ser tan fuerte,aun asi me hizo daño,cai de espaldas,me levante corriendo,pero fui demasiado lento,ya me estaban apuntando,antes de que les diera tiempo a disparar empeze a sufrir un ataque,uno de los peores hasta la fecha,empeze a notar dolor en todo mi ser,vomite dos veces;empece a mutar,el color rojo fingido de una de mi opticas se volvio azul,de mi cabeza salieron dos cuernos a los lados del que ya tenia,salieron espinas de la parte de atras de mi cabeza,mis dientes se volvieron afilados,me crecio una cola de escorpion,mis alas cambiaron haciendose mas grandes acabando en tres pinchos,mi cuerpo entero crecio haciendome tan alto como Megatron,mis pies se transformaron en garras articuladas y por ultimo en mi dos opticas salieron pequeñas rayas blancas,hacia falta mirarme muy de cerca para poder verlas,cuando la transformacion termino no pude hacer otra que gritar,pero en vez de un grito solte un fuerte rugido que hizo retroceder a los autobots,empeze a hablar en un idioma extraño,algo me obligo a mirar a los autobots y a abrir mi boca...o fauces,ya no sabia ni lo que tenia y lo que no tenia;al abrir mi boca desde lo mas profundo de mi chispa se genero una bola de energia que expulse por la boca en direccion a los autobots,estos se batieron en retirada cuando vieron impactar la bola en el suelo creando una pequeña pared de fuego la cual se disipo segundos despues,mire a mi alrededor por ultima vez,estaba solo,me desmaye.

Pasaron las horas,alguien me ncontro y trto de despertarme.

-Hiey! Pimio diezpierta yia,nio ez hoira de diormir.-Mi primo Slaiser,fue la salvacion que me encontrara el.

-Pri-primo...que me ha pasado...?-Mi voz sonaba apagada y debil.

-Shhh...nio hagias esfuierzioz,hias jiastiado muchia eneirjia en lia trainsfoirmacion.-Me respondio mi primo levantandome con cuidado.-Iestiaz ein lia siejuindia fiaze die tiu mutiazion,priontio piodrias controliarlio a violuntiad,yia piuedies diestranformiarte,tiodavia tie quiedia lia tierceiria.

Mi primo tenia razon,pude volver a ser el mismo de antes,salvo por el hecho de que mi altura seguia siendo la misma que Megatron,mi primo era mucho mas alto que Megatron,los dos cuernos no se fueron quedaron permanentes y mis pies seguian siendo garras y no podia camuflar mis opticas,una azul y otra roja con pequeñas betas blancas;mi primo me llevo a su nave y alli me suministro un suero para regular la transformacion y que no me transformara mas hasta alcanzar la segunda fase,tambien me dio algo de energon para que recuperara energia,me dijo que debia pasar alli la noche en observacion,no puse pegas,despues de todo no queria responder a preguntas por parte de los decepticons. 


	4. Chapter 4

El titulo esta inspirado en el de un capitulo de Doctor Who que vi ayer.  
>Hace aparicion Layer hermano de Slaiser,Layer si habla bien,Slaiser habla raro por un tiro que daño sus procesadores mezclado algunos idiomas de los que el sabe ha haber una confrontacion ÉPICA,entre autobots y decepticons.<br>Slaiser y Layer tienen superpoderes de velocidad,telequinesis,teletrasportacion,habilidades fantasmas,invisibilidad,control de la energia electrica y la energia atomica,piroquinesis...etc;son casi inmortales y no-muertos;tienen gran resistencia al dolor,saben manejar todo tipo de armas y su fuerza es anormal,ellos son asi porque fueron los primeros sujetos en ser "geneticamente" modificados.  
>Starscream desarrollara poderes como estos con el paso del tiempo,su primer poder es el de la piroquinesis o voluntad mental para producir fuego.<br>Probablemente haga el capitulo en dos partes.

El poder de tres,primera parte.

Me desperto el sonido de los motores de la nave de mi primo,por lo visto habia tenido un encuentro con piratas espaciales y habian daño uno de los motores auxiliares,su nave avanzaba lentamete por culpa de esto pero al menos se movia,revise la hora en la Tierra,eran las 6:00 de la mañana,me llevo un rato levantarme,todavia estaba debilitado por la mutacion,despues de asegurarme de que podia mantenerme en pie sin nesecidad de agarrarme algo sali de la haitacion que me habia asignado mi primo,dijo que mientras yo descansaba el iria a recoger a Layer,su hermano y primo mio tambien.  
>Cuando llegue a la sala de mandos mire a Slaiser,luego mire a Layer.<p>

-Layeeer! Cuanto tiempo primo.-Dije sonriendo,¡Increible!,¡Se sonreir! Alze la mano para que me la chocara.

-Heeey! Stars,¿Ya eres de los nuestros nuestros?,¿Ya eres mutante?-Dijo chocandome la mano.

-Pues si,pero no se controlarlo todavia.-Respondi recordando el "incidente" que tuve con los autobots.

-Ya me ha contado Slaiser lo que ha pasado,habra que enseñarte a controlarlo...y a desarrollar tus nuevos poderes.-Dijo Layer,tanto Layer como Slaiser tienen siempre un tono alegre,no suelen estar enfadados,me preguntaba el porque.

-¿Poderes?-Pregunte algo confuso-A mi solo me digeron que seria ma fuerte,no que desarrollaria poderes o mutaria.

-Yia,pirio iezkie die otrio miodio nio tie haibriaz dijiadio pinchiar eil suierio.-Dijo Slaiser volviendose de la pantalla que miraba,dando señales de que estaba vivo.

-¡Anda! pero si estas vivo! Creia que te habias muerto o algo,como no hablabas.-Respondi a la explicacion de Slaiser,el se limito a sonreir,Layer no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Bueno creo que deberiamos de empezar a entrenarte ya.-Dijo Layer sonriente.

-¿Tian priontio? Yio crieo kie antiez diebieria diezaiyiuniar aljio.-Dijo Slaiser.- Iez miaz pienzio kie tiodioz diebieriamoz diezaiyiuniar.

-Como se nota que no has cambiado primo...como se nota.-Dije,a Slaiser le encantaba comer,casi siempre estaba con un paquete de dulces de energon en las manos.

-Vale,desayunaremos antes,la verdad es que yo tambien tengo hambre.-Dijo Layer levantandose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Despues de haber ido a desayunar mis primos me llevaron a la sala de entrenamiento de la nave,era una gran sala vacia aparentemente y bien iluminada,habia una consola con varios botones,Layer encendio la consola haciendo que en alvunas paredes de la sala salieran estantes con armas,se sento en una silla enfrente de la consola,Slaiser se quedo de pie a su lado,me dijeron que caminara un par de pasos mas,en cuanto di los dos pasos un lanzallamas salio de la pared expulsando fuego,salte hacia adelante.

-Cuidado con esos reflejos primito;mantelos en alerta,te haran falta.-Dijo pulsando una serie de botones.

Tuve que esquivar un par de sierras mecanicas que casi me cortan en dos,un rodillo que por poco no me apasta,varios lanzallamas,rayos de energia,lasers,baldosas trampa,cuando crei que ya se habia acabado y baje la guardia Slaiser pulso un boton y un gran tubo de hierro que salio del techo me dio un golpe en toda la cabeza dejandome insconciente,cuando me recupere estaba sentado en un banco.

-No debiste creer que estabas a salvo tan pronto.-Me reprendio Layer.

-Liayier tienie riazion,tinies kie pierfiercioniar tiuz reiflejios.-Secundo Slaiser.

-Ya,ya lo se,pero este circuito de entrenamiento no me gusta-Dije refunfuñando.

-Pero si lo has hecho muy bien...-Empezo a murmurar-...el primer cuarto del circuito...

-¿El primer cuarto?-Escuche lo que dijo aunque lo dijo muy bajo.

-Vaya,vaya,si apenas ha sido un susurro y lo has escuchado,vamos a hacerte un par de pruebas mas,esta era la de velocidad de reaccion,la has hecho bastante bien en realidad;la siguiente sera la de resistencia.-

-Vale...-No me hacia mucha gracia eso de "pruebas" pero bueno si queria conocer mis nuevos limites tendria que hacerlas.

En la prueba de resistencia tuve que correr en una cinta,parecida a las que teneis vosotros en los gimnasios,estuve corriendo a la velocidad de 130 kilometros por hora,sin duda alguna mi velocidad sin transformarme era increible,corri durante 3 horas hasta que empeze a de esa prueba descanse una hora,cuando me recupere de la "carrerita" me llevaron a otra sala parte de la sala en la que habia una pared totalmente lisa.

-Escalala.-Dijo Layer.

-¿Como?-Pregunte algo confuso.

-Escala la pared.-Repitio Layer

Mire la pared sin ningun sitio donde poder agarrarse crei que seria imposible hasta que puse una mano en la pared,me di cuenta de que habia pequeños salientes,demasiado pequeños como para escalar por ellos pero aun asi mi nueva forma me permitio hacerlo,primero me enganche a la pared con "manos" y "pies",empeze a escalar poco a poco pero cuando me di cuenta de lo facil que era empeze a escalar mas rapido,me deje llevar por el entusiasmo de estar escalando una pared practicamente plana hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no era pared lo que escalaba sino techo,me deje colgando,solo nesecitaba los pies para mantenerme agarrado al techo,mire a mis primos con la misma sonrisa que pone un niño cuando recibe el regalo que queria en el aniversario de su creacion,baje del techo cayendo de pie delante de ellos;empezaba a gustarme esto de los super siguiente prueba fue de fuerza,me llevaron a otra parte donde habia varios bloques de metal de distinto peso,me hicieron levantar el mas pesado,un bloque de 150 toneladas,cuando fui a levantarlo me di cuenta de que era bastante liviano,enrealidad no lo era pero aun asi no me costo mucho levantarlo,incluso pude lanzarlo a una distancia considerable de mi.

Despues de un monton de aburridas pruebas toco la final,debia vencer a Layer o a Slaiser,al que quisiera escoger,en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o intertar vencerle,escogi a Slaiser,hacia tiempo que no peleaba con el;nos pusimos en posicion de combate y cuando Layer dio la señal "empezo el baile".

Slaiser me lanzo una patada voladora,si no me hubiera llegado a agachar me habria arrancado la cabeza,rode por el suelo y me puse en pie,poco despues de ponerme en pie un golpe bajo me volvio a tumbar,mi primo dejo que me recuperara,me puse en pie.

-Vienjia primio kie yio sie kie tiu puiedies vienciermie.-Me dijo mi primo intentando motivarme.

Empeze a lanzarle puñetazos,esquivava todos y cada uno de mis golpes hasta que no logro esquivar uno,cada golpe que yo lanze fue con el maximo de mi nueva fuerza,solo le di un golpe,fue directo a su cara,destroze el lado izquierdo de su cara,Slaiser cayo hacia atras inscociente,me asuste bastante,cuando logramos despertarle me tranquilize un poco.

-Losiento primo,no queria...-Intente disculparme.

-Nio piazia niadie primio,mie hian diadio jolpiez peioriez.-Dijo mi primo sonriendo.

Despues de reparar a mi primo me enseñaron a manejar varias armas,de una tecnologia demasiado avanzada para ser cibertroniana,al igual que la extraña nave de mi primo "El Lazarus".

-Mañana volveras con los decepticons,ya te hemos preparado una tapadera,puedes descansar tranquilo,tendras que llevarte un maletin especial en el cual cabe un transatlatico,es como el bolsillo magico de doraemon,en el tendras suero regulador,asi no te transformaras involuntariamente.-Me dijo Layer antes de irnos a recargar.

-Doraemon...la peor serie que la humanidad halla creado,sin duda alguna...prefiero ver mil maneras de morir que por lo menos me rio.-Comente sonriente,no me gustaba tener que volver con los decepticons,me sentia como en casa cuando estaba con mis primos,es conprensible al fin y al cabo son mi familia.

Minutos despues de acostarme ya habia caido en recarga,me sentia protegido alli,no habia alarmas,ni decepticons,ni autobots,ni guerra,solo una familia de mestizos algo rota por la perdida de seres queridos como mi otro primo Barkos,la perdida de mis padres,la de mis titos,la de mis hermanos;pero al fin y al cabo eramos una familia.

Continuara... 


	5. Chapter 5

No dire nada de este capitulo,gracias por leer y por cierto,Slaiser tiene ask podeis pregunatarle alli cosas sobre el pasado de Starscream /Slaiser

El poder de tres segunda parte.

A la mañana siguiente estaba yo ya preparado para marcharme,la "tapadera" que me dieron mis primos para explicar el porque de mi desaparicion y cambio era una mierda,asi que decidi inventarme algo por mi cuenta,no pude transformarme a mi modo avion,fue coñazo no poder volar,yo queria volar con mis nuevas alas pero me dijeron que seria dificil ya pues yo debia agitarlas o algo y la forma de manterne el equilibrio en el aire era distinta porque los seres como nosotros somo mas complejos que el resto de cibertronianos y que ta y que cua...

Bueno pues que mi modo alterno ya no estaba ni en mis bancos de memoria,debia conseguir otro mas apropiado para mi nueva forma,me dejaron cerca de la señal de la Nemesis para que fuera yo andando,no querian arriesgarse a ser detectados por Soundwave y hechar por tierra todo el hasta quedar cerca de la nave,depronto se abrio un portal,de el salio Soundwave el cual me indico que pasara por el portal,cuando pase apareci diretamente en la sala principal de la nave,Megatron estava de espaldas,cuando escucho de cerrarse el portal volteo a verme,en un principio estava enfadado pero cuando vio que yo era igual de alto que el,que tenia dos cuernos en mi cabeza,que mis pies eran garras y mis opticas una azul y otra roja.

-...¿pero que te ha pasado?-Logro preguntar el exgladiador.

-Heeee...eee...no se responder a esa pregunta de forma coherente.-Fue mi respuesta,sonrei inocetenmente despues de contestar.

-¿Al caso te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?-Respondio algo mas enfadado.

-No lo se,no lo recuerdo...solo recuerdo despertarme en mitad del desierto y luego venir caminando hasta aqui.-Respondi mitiendo,creo que se lo creyeron.

-...Ve a que Knockout te haga una revision.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo despues de unos segundos de silencio

-Vale.-No queria meterme en lios por ahora asi que fui al centro medico.

Cuando llegue a la sala medica Knockout ya me esperaba,habia sido avisado,me miro sorprendido pero no hizo preguntas,despues de que me hiciera la revision sali de alli y me dirigi a mi cuarto,me sente en el escritorio y empeze a investigar en las redes de internet humano,estuve buscando videos de musica y de risa,encontre buenos comediante,algunas palabra tuve que buscarlas para saber su significado;hasta que depronto medio por escribir la palabra "dragon",lo que vi y lei me dejo asombrado,los seres que mostraban las imagene eran parecido a mi nueva forma,garras,cuernos y alas.  
>Decidi estudiar a esos seres,llego el punto en el que me di cuenta de que habia humanos que podian transformarse en dragones,eran llamados draconianos.<p>

Despues de haberme pasado como un dia y medio leyendo sobre esos seres hubo un ataque autobot a una mina de energon,tenia unas ganas increibles de probar mis poderes,¿y que mejor que probarlos con los autobots?  
>Pasamos por el portal a donde estavan los autobots,a mi me dio igual quienes venian conmigo,ni si quiera me pare a identificarles,lo unico que me importaba era ver la destruccion que yo podia provocar,por lo que habia leido los dragones y los draconianos tenian poder sobre todos los elementos pero que el primer elemento en controlar era siempre el fuego,como no podia volar decidi saltar,di un salto considerablemente alto pues pase por encia de los autobots saltando hata la otra punta de la abertura en el suelo de unos 1000 metros cuadrados,lo que es equivalente a una Hectarea,desde el otro lado volvi a saltar con menos fuerza usando las paredes del agujero,que era la mina hacia abajo,para poder atacar,de un salto quede enfrente de los autobots,nadie reacciono,estaban impresionados por lo que yo acababa de hacer,aprovechando esto lanze una demoledora patada al autobot rojo del otro dia,desgarre su costao con mis garras y salio hacia atras,fue entonces cuando todos reaccionaron,los que venian con migo por orden de Megatron debien quedarse atras,incluso el se quedo atras observando.<br>No me hicieron falta armas,a la femina azul la lanze contra el autobot rojo que se estava poniendo en pie,a uno gordo y feo con ganas de color verde le derribe de un solo puñetazo en la cara,se la deje peor que a mi primo Slaiser,luego vino un pequeño autobot amarillo al cual derribe de un golpe directo en el pecho,despues fue Prime el que me encaro.

-No tienes porque hacer esto,no tienes porque seguir a Megatron,se que eres un mestizo.-Me dijo Prime.

-Callate escoria,yo seguire a quien yo quiera.-Conteste.

Prime se avanlanzo hacia mi,le esquive y me transforme en mi nueva forma,o forma Dracon tal y como la bautize,me concentre todo lo que pude y consegui crear una bola de fuego en mi mano,se la lanze,empee a generar mas bolas y a lanzarlas con ambas manos,llego un momento en el que junte las palmas de mis manos como cuando uno aplaude y las separe creando lo que parecia una onda de energia,la lanze tumbando a todos los de mi alrededor en suelo,buenos y malos.

-Ups...-Aprovechando que deje insconciente a todos decidi probar mi capcidad de poderes mentales.

Mire a los autobots,me concentre en ellos y levante una mano,depronto los 5 autobot estaban levitando,mediante la kinesis y mi velocidad les lleve lejos de la mina y borre mi señal del mapa,les solte en el suelo todos en fila,primerocur al autobot rojo,luego a la femina,despues al feo verde,al pequeñjo amarillo no hizo falta porque estava bien,por ultimo cure a Prime de las quemaduras...y los cure sin tocarles,con el poder de mi mente,aunque hacer eso me hizo sentirme debil,me sente al lado de los autobots,esperando a que depertaran,en ese lapso de tiempo tuve una visita "astral" de mis primos,apareci en un plano banco,todo era blanco,el suelo el cielo,el horizonte...mis primos aparcieron a uno pasos de mi.

-Muy bien,has avanzado bastante,pero recuerda que no debes matar a los autobots.-Me advirtio Layer.

-Eso ya lo se.-Conteste.-Tengo una duda...¿cuando podre volar?

-Cuiandio tiu kierias,siolio hias die intientiarlio.-Respondio Slaiser sonriente.

-Y ademas ya te estamos buscando un nuevo modelo de avion,sabemos que el tuyo ya no te sirve.-Dijo Layer.

Me informaron sobre lo que debia hacer y que si yo queria podia tomar mis propias deciciones y asi haria yo pues no me gust seguir ordenes y vosotros ya o sabeis queridos lectores humanitos,bueno no me enrrollare mas en gilipuerteces.  
>Desperte y vi que los autobots todavia estaban insconcientes,mire mi reloj,no habian pasado ni 15 minutos en la Tierra y yo habia estado como tres horas hablando con mis primos en el plano del cual me entere as tarde que era el plano del silencio,el cual se podia utlizar para espiar a otras personas y que no te detectaran o vieran pue el plano del Silencio es donde los espiritus perdidos de todos los muertos del univero habitan,otras personas llaman a ese plano la dimension beta erroneamente.<p>

Bueno pues que decidi volverme a dormir y eso hice.

Fin del capitulo. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo capitulo,siento haber tardado,he tenido varios examenes y poco tiempo para mi.

Capitulo 6 Megatron me deja al mando.

Desperte antes que los autobots,me fui de alli sin hacer ruido,cuando volvi a la nave era de noche y la mayoria dormia,me cole por una entrada secreta que descubri en uno de mis paseos nocturnos,no suelo dormir bien,me deslize por los pasillos oscuros de la nave comouna sombra,imperceptible,llegue a mi habitacion abri la puerta y entre,cerre tras de mi e inzonorize mi habitacion,puse Metallica-Ride The Lightning y me deje caer en mi mesa de recarga,escuche todo el repertorio de canciones que tenia de los siguientes grupos:Metallica,Ac/Dc,Iron Maiden,Crossfaith,Baron Rojo,Molotov,Ska-P,Mägo de Oz,Tierra Santa,Linkin Park,Imagine Dragons,Dimmu Borgir,Static-X,Crown The Empire,Skillet,Three Days Grace,Guns N' Roses...y muchos mas que no recuerdo;cuando acabo de sonar la musica yo ya estaba dormido,soy increible ¿verdad?,hay veces que me cuesta milenios dormirme y otras veces que ni una supernova podria despertarme.

A la mañana siguiente,me lleve una gran sorpresa,Knockout me informo de que Megatron se habia ido en busca de un supuesto "ejercito" par ganar la guerra y que me habia dejado a mi al mando nombrandome Segundo al Mando,y por lo que Knockout me dijo que algunos estaban muy en desacuerdo y enfadados por la desicion de Megatron,pero se tuvieron que aguantar,Shockwave tambien se fue,ha hacer yo que se que.

-Que bien...-Dije sin ganas al enterarme de la noticia.-...y ahora,¿que se supone que debo hacer?.-Dije confuso,no sabia como se manejaba un ejercito.

-Bueno...eres el oficial al mando,puedes hacer lo que quieras.-Respondio el medico.

-Creo que deberiamos manternos ocultos,buscando nuevas minas pero con cuidado,no es buena idea enfrentarnos a los autobots...-Dije despues de meditar un rato,"Y menos conmigo al mando" pense para mi al acordarme de las pocas veces que e estado al mando de un pequeño escuadron en las fuerzas Skiyergears,siempre acaba haciendo alguna locura pero luego salia todo bien,por suerte.-Bueno,debemos escondernos y tapar todas nuestras señales,que Soundwave se ponga en ello,que los vehicons doblen las guardias en las minas que tenemos,activad los rastreadores de energon y buscad nuevas minas,tambien que doblen el numero de mineros en las minas.-Esas fueron mis ordenes,fueron cuplidas al pie de la letra.

Años mas tarde,encontramos otro yacimiento de energon,era poco pero nesecitado,yo estaba oredenando datos sobre las minas cuando escuche una fuerte explosion que provenia del yacimiento,los idiots de los vehicons dispararon algun cañon de la nave,cinco minuts despues me trajeron a un autobot herido,el mismo que me vio mutar.

-Como esta...*tos*...tu amo...engendro.-El autobot rojo escupio las palabras.

-Tus necias palabras no son capaces de herirme,pues yo acepto lo que soy no como otros que intentan ser mas de lo que son o intentan ser lo que no son,como tu,tu no eres importante y tampoco un heroe por insultarme...-Mire a los Vehicons-Espero que sepais explicarme el porque de volar por los aires un yacimiento de energon or un solo autobot...-Mire al autobot-Llevadle a una celda y curad las heridas mas graves.-si lo hicieron,recibi quejas de Soundwave,de que la señal autobot en la nave era dificil de tapar y que los autobots se nos colarian pero aun asi no me saco de mis trece.

Mas tarde fui a ver al prisionero,cuando casi todos dormian,pues como ya he dicho me cuesta dormir,queria asgurarme de que no le habian asesinado,entre a la sala de las celdas,en una de ellas encontre al prisionero,habian tapado una fuga de energon en su costado y le habian arreglado un par de heridas mortales,estaba encadenado a la pared,no me esucho llegar,normal no suelo hacer ruido,cuando abri la puerta de la celda esta chirrio,le asuste,el autobot rojo levanto la cabeza para ver quien era y luego volvio a mirar al suelo.

-¿No vas a matarme?-Me pregunto.

-No mato a heridos,no es honorable.-Respondi negando con la cabeza.

Me miro enarcando una ceja.-¿Los decepticons tienen honor?-Pregunto a modo de insulto.

-Al menos yo si.-Respondi tranquilamente.

-¿Como has logrado convencer a los otros para que no me maten?-Pregunto seriamente.

-Digamos que estoy al mando mientras Megatron esta ausente y deben obedecerme.-Respondi,parecia que el autobot estaba emezando a confiar mas en mi,al menos eso indico el cambio en su tono de voz.-...Te sacare de aqui.-Dije-

Me miro sorprendido.-¿Y por que ibas a ayudarme?-Pregunto inseguro.

Despues de meditarlo un rato conteste.-...yo...solo quiero que la guerra acabe sin mas muertes...no me gustaria quedarme solo...-Despues de que dijera esto el autobot solo asintio.

Me dispuse a sacarle de la nave por mi entrada secreta pero a medio camino Soundwave nos paro y me acuso de traidor,yo le lanze una bola de fuego la cua esquivo pero fue muy tarde,ya habia dado la alarma.

-¡CORRE!-Grite al autobot.

Antes de que llegaramos a la salida el autobot fue derribado y ejecutado antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo,tuve una pelea con Soundwave,sali de ella con una cicatriz en la optica derecha y un ala maltrecha,pero Soundwve salio peor,me pase al pegarle,le ingresaron durante un dia en la sala medica.

Despues de que saliera de la sala medica se presento nte mi avisandome de una señal que provenia del espacio profundo,segun el era Megatron que estaba de vuelta.

-Bien,pues abrid un portal a las cordenadas de la señal.-Ordene.

Y era cierto,Megatron entro por el,lo primero que le dijeron fue lo que yo hice y se lo dijo Soundwave,me miro enfadado,presenti que intentaria castigarme asi que de un sprin llegue a mi cuarto y me encerre en el,puse musica y bloquee la puerta. 


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capitulo mas,pobre Star,esta asustado de lo que el puede hacer si se enfada,todavia no ha vuelto a volar,no se transforma,solamente usa portales pues no a encontrado un modo alterno que se ajuste a su nuevo el y tiene miedo a volar en forma "dracon" pues no de dracon es como aqui le dicen a los seres de varis especies del universo capaces de transformarse en dragones o semi-dragones de manera antinatural a lo que desvelara un secreto sobre la familia de sacado de la cancion Monster de Skillet.

Capitulo 7 Me siento como un monstruo...

Espere tumbado en mi mesa de recarga escuchando musica,intentaba tranquilizarme,tenia miedo...miedo de enfadarme,miedo de mi mismo,todavia no me controlo,no se cual es mi limite...y lo peor es que no se cuando parar,tenia miedo de matarlos a todos y de quedarme solo,tenia miedo de estar solo,no me gusta estar solo,llevo mucho tiempo solo...mucho tiempo desde que ellos murieron...soy un desastre,no valgo para nada...no valgo como soldado,no valgo como guerrero,no valgo como cientifico...no valgo como hermano mayor...

Alguien llamo a la puerta de mi habitacion sacandome del trance en el que estaba,me limpie las lagrimas pues no pude evitar llorar,descubri que mis lagrimas eran negras y acidas,a mi no me quemabam pero si quemaban todo lo demas,ante de abrir la puerta me mire en un espejo,mis opticas tambien se habian vuelto negras,sofoque un grito de horror al ver que me habia transformado en mi forma Dracon insconcientemente,cuando dejer de llorar mi opticas volviron a adquirir sus colores de siempre,vovieron a llamar a la puerta con fuerza,apague la musica.

-Ya voy...-Dije trantando de volver a mi forma casi normal que es la que los demas estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Cuando logre destransformarme fui a abrir la puerta,tras ella estaba Megatron con toda la corte de retrasados detras,en ese momento me habria gustado volverme invisible y...¿aque no sabeis que paso?,me hize invisible al pensarlo,delante de todos,por lo menos pude cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y quitrme de enmedio,sali al "tejado" de la nave,escale hasta la parte mas alta y alli me sente,a mirar el hotrizonte,estabamos parados en la Tierra,sobre una de la minas de energon,sobre la mas grande se podria decir,estuve alli sentado horas,escuchando Sum41 y mirando la nada,nadie vino a por mi o a buscarme,mejor,asi no tendria que dar explicaciones...hable demasiado pronto,un Vehicon,posiblemente Steve intentaba escalar hacia donde yo estaba,se callo varias veces pero al final logro escalar la mitad,espere a que el llegara por su propio pie,cuando estaba a punto de llegar resbalo pero le sujete antes de que cayera y le subi levantandole con gran facilidad,le deje en el suelo.

-Wuau! Eres muy fuerte...y rapido.-Dijo sorprendido pue la plataforma en la que yo estaba era como una habitacion de grande y yo la cruce desde la otra punta solo para evitar que el se cayera.

-Lo se...¿Porque has venido?-Pregunte.

-Solamente queria saber si estabas bien.-Respondio con tono alegre.

-Estoy bien,ahora dejame en paz.-"¿Alguien que se preocupa por mi?" Pense "Extraño.."

-No me voy a ir,quiero hablar contigo.-Respondio con tono mas serio.

-¿De que?-Dije sin interes de iniciar una conversacion.

-De tu extraña forma de comportarte.-Hizo un pausa.-¿Como es posible que seas tan fuerte,y como es que ante has desaparecido,y como es que...?-Dejo de hablar y se fue corriendo.

-¿Sabes que deberia castigarte por alta traicion verad?-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me volvi.-Megatron...dejame en paz.-Le di la espalda y me dispuse a saltar hacia abajo pero me detuvo.

-No te vas a ir,antes debes cumplir tu castigo.-Dijo agarrandome el brazo con fuerza,antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo me rompio un ala.

-AAAAARGH.-Grite,el dolor se hizo insoportable,logre zafarme y sali corriendo,me disparo dandome en el otro ala,luego se me acerco.

-Un traidor no merece volar.-Se dispuso a arrancarme mi otra ala,pero entonces una llamarada de fuego le tiro hacia atras,esa llamarada la lance yo,me habia transforado en mi forma Dracon,de mis alas solo se habian dañado la mitad de ellas,salte de la nave y me fui volando,vole con dificutad y me dolian las alas al batirlas,pero me sentia libre al poder volar asi,no se porque pero me sentia mejor que en cualquier otro modo alterno.

Vole durante horas alejandome de la nave y tape mi señal para que no pudieran seguirme,llego un momento en el que no pude mas y cai al suelo,por suerte volaba bajo y no me hize mucho daño,permaneci insconciente horas.

En mi insconciencia tuve un sueño extraño,soñe con mis hermanos menores,eran tres,dos mechs y una femina,por edad yo era el mayor,despues hiba la femina Spitfire,luego un mech Crasher y por ultimo el otro mech que era el menor de todos Timecare;yo les queria mucho,el menor era un niño cuando empezo la guerra,para que entendais de edad humana tendria 10 años o asi...un autobot les asesino,no recuerdo bien ese dia,recibi un golpe en la cabeza poco despues y lo tengo nubloso,pero lo que si recuerdo es que les vi morir uno a uno,soñe con ese dia,con el final de ese dia,con el momento en el que intene salvar a Timecare que fue el ultimo en morir,intente parar el disparo pero Timecare me empujo hacia atras,el poseia poderes mentales y con ellos me empujo,cuando me levante del suelo mi hermano se estaba muriendo,el disparo le alcanzo la chispa.

-NO! no...-Le sujete en mis brazos intentando mantenerle despierto.- Time-Timecare...no te mueras,porfavor.-Le dije con voz quebradiza al borde del llanto.

-..heeer...mano...canta...mi cancion...-Dijo mirandome,sonrio levemente tratando de calmarme,era yo el que estaba nervioso,sin embargo el siempre estaba tranquilo,el era muy sereno.

-¿Q-que? Pero esa cancion solo te la canto cuando vas a dormir...-Me di cuenta de lo que mi hermano menor queria decir,empeze a llorar.-...no vas a morir.

-...tu...solo...canta...es mi ultima voluntad...quiero descansar...-Cuando mi hermano dijo eso mi chipa quedo destruida totalmente,mi hermano sonreia levemente,con su caracteristica sonrisa serena que trasmite tranquilidad y confianza.

Con lagrimas en las opticas comenze a cantar.-La ultima luuuz,que queda en el firmamentooo,trata de salvar a las demas,con su poder las ilumina,ahuyentando al mal,combate a la oscuridad,para que podamos dormir en paz,iluminados por la verdad,para que haya paz,en cuaquier lugar,de este universo sin fiiiin.  
>Trata de ganar tiempo,para que todos podamos vivir en igualdad,trata de acabar con la maldad,en nombre de los niños que duermen ya,en todo el niverso y mas alla,los acuna a todos con su cancion,para que duerman yaaa...duerme pequeño,duerme en paz,que la luz por ti velara,que la luz por ti velara y de todo mal te protegeraaaa...-Abraze a mi hermano con fuerza,el habia muerto.<p>

Hay se acabo el sueño,despues solo vi negro.

Y aqui se acaba el capitulo,me sabe mal hacer que Star lo pase mal y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que en esta histora es un buen tipo.  
>Dejen reviews y den su opinion,me gustaria que me aconsejaran que poner,pues me gusta que los lectores participen en la creacion de mis historias,pondre los nincknames de aquellos que me aconsejen algo en el proximo capitulo. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Otro capitulo,dejen reviews pls,no tengo nada que decir,solo que he tenido tiempo libre y el facebook no funcionaba,por eso e escrito este capitulo,el titulo esta basado en las cronicas de narnia "el leon,la bruja y el armario" asi se titula en español de españa.

Capitulo 8 El dragon,la araña y el humano.

Desperte,estava lloviendo algo inusual en el desierto pero llovia,estaba tumbado boca abajo,probablemente al desmayarme volando me estrelle de cara contra la arena,menosmal que no me hice muho daño,me sente en el sitio donde estaba,mire a mi alrededor,estaba soloen medio del desierto mientras llovia,tenia las alas heridas y estaba cansado...perfecto;no me quedaba otra que caminar,me levante y empeze a caminar,mientras caminaba pensaba en que hacer,necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme y energon,baraje las posibilidades,me decidi por intentar volver a la base decepticon,los malo era que no sabia donde estaba.  
>Mientras andaba sin rumbo fijo una nave se estrello no muy lejos de mi posicion,fui corriendo a ver,cuando llegue ya estaba alli un autobot,mejor dicho una autobot,con ella iba un joven humano.<p>

Mientras yo miraba escondido cerca se acercaron a la nave,cuando hiban a entrar de entre unos arboles cercanos surgio una sombra que ya conocia bien,era Airachnid,una decepticon que se divertia al hacer sufrir a todos los seres vivos del universo de las peores maneras imaginables,nunca me callo abalanzo sobre la autobot inmovilizandola con una telaraña,el humano se escondio detras de unas rocas,hablaron,no se de que no preste atencion estaba ocupado pensando que hacer,si irme y dejar que la araña los matara o ayudarles,mi buena fe vencio a mi maldad y en el ultimo momento ataque a la araña golpeandola y enviandola conra una pared,la autobot,Arcee,trataba de liberarse de las telarañas,dispare a las ataduras de la autobot.

-Salid de aqui,yo la entretengo,no podras con ella herida.-Le dije,al parecer me hizo caso porque se alejo cojeando hacia donde estaba el humano y se fueron.

Encare a Airachnid.-Que alegria volver a verte...esperaba que no aparecieras...jamas-Dije.

-Tu...¿¡como te atreves!?-Fue lo unico que dijo.

-¿Atreviendome?-Respondi con tono de burla.

Empezo a atacarme,me concestre en esquivar sus golpes,hasta que uno me dio en la cara,escupi energon y la mire,me enfade,me eleve en el aire creando un aura roja a mi alrededor,la piedras,los arboles,la nave de la araña y la araña se levantaron en el aire,estaba usando quinesis,mande un monton de rocas contra la araña y la estrelle contra una pared,despues volvi al suelo y con un rapido sprint empeze a propinarle golpes,en mi vista se me señalaban lugars vitales donde golpear,llego un momento en el que mis golpes empezaron a quemar el cuerpo de la araña la cual intentaba esquivarlos,pero era demasiado lenta,o tal vez yo era muy rapido,mis puños se habian convertido en bolas de fuego y el resto de mi ser empezaba a expulsar humo y fuego,mi ultimo golpe a la araña no fue un gole en si,si no una llamarada que la lanzo entre los arboles,cuandome di cuenta de mi descontrol intente irme pero escuche un grito humano,recapacite y me acorde de que Airachnid no viaja sola,tiene a los insecticons,entonces fue cuando me decidi a ir al lugar de donde provenia el grito,cuando llegue,vi como la autobot estaba tirada en el suelo y el humano salia corriendo con los insecticons pisandole los talones,los segui,el chico se tropezo con la rama de un arbol y callo al suelo,los insecticons estaba a punto de atraparle,entonces llegue yo,agarre a uno de la cabeza y le parti el cuello,saque mis cuchillos,le lanze uno a un insecticon a la cabeza acertando de lleno,apuñale a otro varias veces,empece a patear y rajar a los que se me acercaban,tambien daba algun que otro puñetazo,cuando acabe guarde mis armas y me dirigi hacia el humano.

-No sabia que los autobots tuvieran mascotas...-Dije agitado despues de la pelea.

-Y no las tienen,somos sus amigo.-Me miro con desconfianza.

-¿Somo?,¿Sois varios humanos los que saben de nuestra existencia?-Pregunte extrañado,los autobot no son de poner en peligro a inocentes.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-Me respondio cortante.

-Podrias tener mas respeto,os he salvado.-Me acorde de la autobot,parecia muy herida.

El chico paso corriendo por mi lado,probablemente iria a ver como estaba su amiga,le segui,cuando llego intendo despertarla.

-¿Arcee?...Arcee...-Dijo preocupado al no obtener respuesta.

-Apartate de ella humano,voy a ver si esta viva.-El chicose aparto pero parecio asustarse al escuchar lo que dije.

Le tome el pulso,estaba viva pero muy debil,la cogi en brazos para llevarla a otro sitio,mire al humano.

-Llevame hasta la base autobot,alli podran curarla.-Dije.

-Jamas llevaria a un decepticon a la base.-Respondio.

-No soy un decepticon soy un mestizo,medio autobot,medio decepticon...y ademas,no me gusta ni faccion,mucha negatividad.-Comente tratando de convencerle.-Ademas la nave de la araña interfiere con nuestras señales y no podran encontrarnos a tiempo...¿o prefieres que ella muera?

Despues de pensarselo un rato accedio,lo subi a mi hombro y desde hay me guio.  
>-¡Agarrate!-Empece a correr hacia la direccion que me indico,en menos de lo que esperabamos habia llegado a una pared de rocas,la cual se abrio dejandonos entrar,el chico se reunio con otros dos humanos,los otros autobots me dieron indicaciones para que dejara a la autobot en una mesa de reparaciones.<p>

-El nos ha salvado.-Dijo apuntandome con un dedo.

-Que guay.-Dijo una humana con coletas que bailaba por la sala.-Es un decepticon verdadero.-Decia alegremente,me hizo un par de fotos.

-Quiero unimer a vuestro bando.-Dije cuando todos me miraron.-Me he dado cuenta de que soy demasiado benevolo para ser decepticon...a veces ser mestizo es dificil...no sabes porque decidirte,ni que esta bien o que esta mal...pero,creo que lo que estoy haciendo ahora,esta bien.

-Puedes quedarte.-Respondio Prime automaticamente,nadie puso ninguna pega.

Me fui caminando hacia una esquina de la base y me sente en el suelo,la humana con coletas se acerco a mi.

-Hola.-Dijo feliz y energicamente.

-Hola...-Dije sin ganas.

-¿Como te llamas,Yo soy Miko.-Me pregunto felizmente.

-Starscream...mentira...Maximus...dime Simus.-Dije tratando que me escucharan todos,este era el momento perfecto para renombrarme,nunca me agrado minombre.-Un buen guerrero no revela su nombre a no ser que este seguro de que puede confiar en lo que le rodean.

-¿Y eres un mestizo?,¿Y es verdad que les has salvado?,¿Y escuchas musica? Y ¿Escuchas Rock?-Me hizobastantes preguntas.

-Si,si,si y si.-Fue mi respuesta.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que yo escuchaba rock.

-¿Te gustan Ac/Dc y Metallica?-Pregunto euforica.

-Y Iron Maiden y Dio y Cannibal Corpse y Slipknot y Black Sabbath y Kiss y Quiet Riot...y muchos mas.-Cuando dije esto la niña empezo a saltar por toda la base de la alegria hasta que se canso y se sento en un sofa junto al humano as pequeño,Raf.

Cuando los niños se fueron pregunte por el estado de la feme,me preocupaba,no se porque,recibi la buena noticia de que estaba mejor,sin embargo a mi me dolian las alas,el medico,Ratchet,me reparo,despues me asignaron una habitacion para que descansara,cuando llego el momento de recargar yo ya me sentia como en casa,ese sitio era agradable,cerre la puerta de mi habitacion y me heche a dormir,descanse bien y me dio la impresion de que incluso me sentia mejor conmigo mismo al haber decidido abandonar la causa decepticon.

Fin de cosas sin sentido y el humor llegara dentro de poco con los efectos secudarios de la transformacion de Screamy o Simus,como ustedes prefieran llamarle,dejen reviiews pls,quiero saber que les parece. 


End file.
